dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
The Humano Race is a race you can select at the beginning of the game and you can change their height and width. Their transformations mostly focus in boosting their damage and speed stats. This race can get boosts from Korina and Gordo, but can't fuse with Kame or Nile. Humans have a low Ki max increase in their god forms and have a natural buff to defense primarily, and a small buff to damage. Humans share an NPC boost with Friezea's/Acrosianas race, Majinis, and Androids (able to get boosted in levels by Korina and Gordo). By talking to Korina on Earth, they can receive a good sum of exp, and they can gain about 8 levels from Gordo on Namekkk. (Note, that after prestiging, this boost is unavailable). Humans have totally offensively-based transformations in the form of ryuken up until they obtain mystic. Total Stats at Max Level (OVER 9000!!!) to fix 500 level, 2252 base, 4002 god human Base: 1,000,000 God Human: -0 Transformations Kaioken and its Variations Kaioken |-|Kaioken= Unlocked at Level 25 for $3,000. Notes *Earliest form in the game *Minimal Ki Drain (similar to SSJ) *Kaioken gives you a faint and weak red aura. |-|Kaioken x4= Unlocked at Level 60 for $4,000. Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Kaioken x4 gives you a red aura that is visibly brighter than normal kaioken. |-|Kaioken x20= Unlocked at Level 100 for $8,000 Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Sometimes used over mystic because of the lower ki drain, higher melee damage, ki damage and speed. * Gives as much offensive power as SSJ3, with none of its defense. * Kaioken x20 gives you a bright and big red aura. Mystic and its Variations |-|Mystic= Unlocked at Level 165 for $8,000. Notes * After the update, you go back to base form when your ki depletes. * High ki drain. * Due to humans having higher base form stats than Saiyans, this form is actually equal/stronger than SSJ3. * Mystic gives you a white aura with electricity constantly moving around you. |-|Mystic KKx10= Unlocked at Level 300 for $50,000. Notes * SSJ3 Ki drain (very high ki drain). * 30% heal. * Mystic KKx10 gives you a combination aura of Kaioken and Mystic. |-|God Human= Unlocked at Level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Strong transformation surpassing awakened Namekian stat-wise. * SSJ3 Ki drain. * Getting to critical health will kick you out of the form regardless of remaining ki. * God human has a rainbow colored aura, hair and particles around you (much like punisher drive). **On some hairstiles, the hair is red instead of rainbow colored. * 40% heal Prestige Forms Kaioken x100 Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 * Faster Health Drain than SsjBKKx10. * Replaces Mystic kkx10, but sometimes used over Mystic Kaioken * Pinkish like SSJR, but more of a fierce color of red. * Extremely large aura around the form, can be very obstructive. * Heals 60% of your HP and 40% of your Ki. * Very high Ki drain. * Kaioken x100 Has the highest transformation stat boost out of every transformation, Having 900+ stats in each stat makes humans the strongest race in the game. Trivia * Humans get +1 stat point to all stats every 2 levels (even numbers). * An unprestiged level 500 humans base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2,252 points. Added on-top of god human +350 in all areas makes it 4002. However, adding Kaioken x100's stats not including Ki max and health max, it would make it so that the stat total is 4,752 * The strain the body is put through during Kaioken is dependent on the user's base strength, canonically, if the user were strong enough, Kaioken x100 wouldn't put any strain on the body. * Even though Kaioken is a technique that only adds offensive power to the user (in some cases it even lowers defense) Kaioken x100 adds both, at a cost of a very high health drain. * Humans have a hidden buff that applies on health stated by SnakeWorl. * Differences between Humans in the anime/manga and in the game include: ** Humans in the game brings kaioken, canonically, its suppose to be transformation of white/blue aura. For example Tienshinhan shows it in DBS and, also with Krillin facing up with his fears of death and doubts. Gallery Kaioken X2.png|Kaioken Kaioken X4.png|Kaioken X4 Kaioken X20.png|Kaioken X20 Mystic.png|Mystic (Visible Lightning) Mystic Kaioken X10.png|Mystic Kaioken X10 RobloxScreenShot20181110_174816186 (3).png|God Human File:KKx100.png|Kaioken x100 Category:Races